Pueblo County, Colorado
Pueblo County is one of the 64 counties in the U.S. state of Colorado. As of the 2010 census, the population was 159,063. The county seat is Pueblo. The county was named for the historic city of Pueblo which took its name from the Spanish language word meaning "town" or "village". Pueblo County comprises the Pueblo, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area. See the Colorado census statistical areas. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Adjacent counties *El Paso County - north *Lincoln County - northeast *Crowley County - east *Otero County - east *Las Animas County - south *Huerfano County - southwest *Custer County - west *Fremont County - northwest National protected areas *San Isabel National Forest *Greenhorn Mountain Wilderness Trails and byways *American Discovery Trail *Frontier Pathways National Scenic and Historic Byway *TransAmerica Trail Bicycle Route *Western Express Bicycle Route Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the Census 2007 statistical update, there were 154,712 people, 59,956 households, and 40,084 families residing in the county. The population density was 59 people per square mile (23/km²). There were 67,314 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 79.47% Caucasian, 1.90% Black or African American, 1.59% Native American, 0.65% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 12.93% from other races, and 3.38% from two or more races. 37.97% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 11.6% were of German, 8.8% Italian, 6.7% English, 6.6% American and 6.5% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 59,956 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.10% were married couples living together, 13.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.60% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 27.20% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 15.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,283, and the median income for a family was $50,143. The per capita income for the county was $21,656. About 11.20% of families and 14.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.70% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Avondale *Beulah Valley *Boone *Colorado City *Pueblo *Pueblo Springs Ranch, Colorado *Pueblo West *Rye *Salt Creek *Vineland Recreation *El Pueblo State History Museum *Lake Pueblo State Park *Pueblo Memorial Airport *Pueblo Historical Aircraft Society *Pueblo Weisbrod Aircraft Museum *Pueblo Zoo *Arkansas River kayak course *Historic Arkansas Riverwalk of Pueblo See also *Outline of Colorado *Index of Colorado-related articles *Arapahoe County, Kansas Territory *El Paso County, Jefferson Territory *Colorado census statistical areas *Front Range Urban Corridor *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pueblo County, Colorado References External links *Pueblo County Government website *Pueblo County Geographic Information Systems website *Colorado County Evolution by Don Stanwyck *Colorado Historical Society Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Pueblo County, Colorado Category:1861 establishments in Colorado Territory Category:Colorado Eastern Plains Category:Settlements established in 1861